MaLaS CoMpAñIaS
by Nara Suri
Summary: AU "Konoha" un colegio la educacion y moral impecable...¿de verdad? -pues yo sakura haruno lo cambiare todo, eh venido niño bonito a patearte el culo. -¿quiero ver eso niña perversa... -vamos a jugar uchiha
1. INTRODUCCION!

MALAS COMPAÑIAS

Introducción

Seguro se estarán preguntando ¿quién soy yo? Pues bien lo primero sera presentarme, mi nombre es suri kurosawa, tengo 26 años y estoy a punto de casarme o debo decir ¿suicidarme? No, no me voy a matar ni nada por el estilo, simplemente esto del matrimonio como que no es mi sueño. Es mas estos vestidos me parecen ridículos y por demás tontos, pero lo que más tonto me parece es el hecho, de que yo este usando uno.

En poco tiempo seyu vendrá por mí para llevarme al altar ¿ah que quien es seyu? Seyu floripondio de las rosas kurosawa es mi hermano mayor, tiene 27 años y es músico, famoso por cierto, tal vez su nombre no te suene familiar ya que todos lo conocen como "rock kisses". Tiene el cabello castaño, un poco mas alto que yo, los ojos color café y su tez es un poco más blanca que la mía. Digamos que no le a ido muy bien en el amor aun le duele la partida de su novia de la escuela, pues anda en de perro a ver si alguien logra robarle el corazón. Pero el no es el único miembro de mi familia, también tengo una hermana menor, su nombre es nadesco kurosawa tiene 17 años y acaba de terminar la escuela. Es pelinegra azulada, de ojos verdes y la tez pálida, seguramente estará del brazo de su flamante novio, un año mayor que ella un buen chico, un poco loco y reservado, pero la quiere y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Seguramente cuando camine al altar los veré a todos, amigos, familia y alumnos. ¿Alumnos? Si alumnos, en alguna época fui profesora del "konagakure high school for the teen education" mejor conocido y apodado "konoha" como profesora en el área de las ciencias sociales y filosofía, cabe resaltar que tanto mi hermano, amigos y futuro esposo, somos egresados de dicha institución, asi como compañeros de banda, si teníamos una banda "efímero" era su nombre. Hay que buenos tiempos aquellos, pero ya eso hace parte de los recuerdos de mi pintoresca adolescencia, me eh impuesto crecer y quiero lograrlo. Ahora soy la directora de esa institución, ese colegio es propiedad de la familia kurosawa, la cual era dirigida por tsunnade viuda de kurosawa, o sea mi "madre". Le digo "madre" por el simple hecho de que me trajo al mundo, no por que la consideré como tal, por que si es de llamar a esa señora de alguna manera y describirla, les dire que es una vieja alcohólica, borracha, estafadora y demás. Que si no fuera por que accedió a darme la custodia de mi hermana y la dirección del colegio. Hoy estaría pagando mas o menos 15 años de prisión, y teniendo encuenta la buena conducta unos 11 años de cárcel por la cantidad de desfalcos y robos que hizo durante su gestión en el colegio. Además de que engañaba a mi padre. Si esa señora no es alguien a quien se le pueda llamar madre, de verdad nos odia, pero su odio desmedido aumento mas cuando supo que papa le dejo solo el 1.1 de su fortuna y el 99.9 restantes a nosotros sus queridos hijos. Ah si el testamento de papá es otro lió, si bien un testamento es un documento legal que reparte los bienes de dicha persona con el fin de otorgarlos a quien en su sano juicio considere, el de sumikenshi kurosawa es todo un laberinto de cláusulas. La primera se abrió el día de su muerte, en la cual sus hijos, seyu, nadesco y suri, deberían estudiar en "konoha", heredarían el 99.9 de sus bienes y la señora solo el 1.1, pero como éramos menores de edad en esa entonces ella los administraría, heredaríamos también 3 cuentas a nombre de cada uno en las islas Maldivas, que solo podrían ser tocadas al cumplir la mayoría de edad y una para vivir los años que faltaban para nuestra mayoría de edad exclusivamente por nosotros. A lo único que en esa entonces podíamos acceder, era a 2 departamentos, uno para seyu y uno para mí y la casa principal que quedo a nombre de nadesco.

La segunda cláusula se abrió el día en el que seyu cumplió la mayoría de edad, pudo acceder a bienes y demás, pero había una cosa nueva, él debía hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, por lo menos hasta que yo pudiera ejercer esas funciones, cosa que no hizo en su momento y yo tampoco acepte.

Cuando a la tercera cláusula se abrió, es decir al cumplir la mayoría de edad me encontraba fuera del país, la notificación me dijo lo que ya sabia, de los bienes y demás, pero lo que no vino en ella fue el hecho de que mi padre me había dejado una carta con la custodia de mi hermana nadesco, carta de la que solo me entere hace 2 años.

Pero bien dejando a un lado el aburrido testamento de papa, les hablare un poco mas de mi, soy escritora desde hace muchos años, escribo los tan famosos "fanfics" que hay en la web de series y libros, amo el anime, es mas alguna vez pude conocer a akira toriyama pero digamos que ese no fue mi día. Tenia complejo de peter pan ¿complejo de peter pan? Si es un termino orgullosamente definido por mi buen amigo obito, que es el complejo psicológico de suri el cual, se niega aceptar que debe crecer, los patrones de comportamiento más notables en dicha conducta son la falta de interes en las cosas, la constante esquiva a las responsabilidades y sobretodo odiar a los adultos. Esto se debe a que ella en su concepción de adolescente precoz no desea crecer, para no ser igual a los adultos que conocía. Pero ahora lo estoy dejando, eh tomado la decisión de crecer y lo haré.

Físicamente soy alta, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, mi tez es mas bronceada que la de mis hermanos. Perforaciones en el ombligo y la oreja, tatuajes en la parte baja de la espalda y el tobillo. ¿Apodos? Preferiría no comentarlos. Lo que me gusta pues, la filosofía, el arte, la historia, la actuación, las fiestas, el alcohol, el rock, el cigarrillo, etc.

Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirles de mí o bueno si de verdad quieren conocer mi historia y la de los demás, debo decirles que las historias de personas se cuentan a través de sus progresiones, es decir tus hijos, ellos serán el manifiesto a lo que rechazas y lo que quieres, es en algunos casos la lección de vida que te deja el destino, debes ayudarlos a no cometer tus mismo errores. Pero los de mi generación encontramos nuestras progresiones sin traerlos al mundo, los ayudamos a seguir el camino, enmendamos lo que se pudo, evitamos cosas innecesarias y no pudimos con algunas... pero creo que logramos nuestros propósitos, por encima de esos accidentes. Si, lo logre... soy un adulto divertido, lo que quería lo soy... pero ahora les contare la de ellos esta es la historia... su historia... nuestra historia...


	2. MALAS COMPAÑIAS I

DISCLAIMER: naruto no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes todos son tomados con el fin de vaciar mi cabeza de ideas. Solo suri, seyu, nadesco y akemi son propiedad exclusiva de malas compañías copyng right. Y todos los derechos de autor son propiedad única y exclusiva mía.

ACLARACIONES: esto es un universo alterno…y las perejas surgieron de los inesperados efectos de mi imaginación XD!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MALAS COMPAÑIAS

CAPITULO I

"empecemos por el principio"

-Ser como si estuviera aquí y cuando seamos mayores iremos a la todai, después nos casaremos ¿lo prometes?-dijo el pequeño alzando su pulsera

-si lo prometo akito, estaremos juntos siempre y cuando nos veamos de nuevo en la todai. Nos casaremos y tendremos 2 hijos-dijo ella levantando su pulsera

- si eso estaría bien-el pequeño bajo su cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo

-¡sakura hija donde estas!-una señora buscaba a su hija

-bueno llego la hora de despedirnos akito...yo también quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes-dijo acercándose a el y poniéndole un rozón de labios, chocándoseles un poco nariz, llamado primer beso -adiós- agrego mientras se bajaba de el tejado

el pequeño quedo inmóvil, tocándose los labios...pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¡tonto hermanito pequeño que dice mama que te diga a ti, que dijo ella que me dijo a mi que bajes del tejado por que si papá te encuentra hay te ira mal!-le grito itachi a su hermano menor

-sakura...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el niño

-¿sakura eh? ¡jajaja! Sasuke tonto tiene novia y se llama sakura-le bromeo itachi

-¡¡¡que yo no tengo novia estúpido hermano mayor!!! Se lo voy a decir a mama-sasuke se bajo rápido de el tejado en busca de su madre

-¡espera sasuke tonto no hagas eso!-itachi corrió tras suyo a evitarlo

2 años mas tarde...en otro lugar...

-jajajajaja-la risa general de el auditorio no pudo contenerse

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡suri!!!!!!!-grito el afectado

-que quieres hatake-dijo ella cuando el afectado llego a reclamarle

-¡¡ahora si te pasaste!! estas demente, eres una psicópata ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto y hoy? Maldita loca, deberías de estar encerrada estas muy mal-le grito a la castaña que tenia enfrente

-pero que cosas dices hatake yo no te eh hecho nada esta vez eres tu el que esta mal de la cabeza-dijo ella retándole

-mira niña yo se bien que esto es obra tuya...eres la única demente, retorcida que se le ocurría semejante cosa, además quieres que te recuerde ¿quien tiene el control entre tu y yo?-le dijo jalándola por el brazo

-eso no es necesario por que sabemos quien de los dos tiene el control y precisamente tu no eres-dijo arrinconándolo y rozándole los labios –pero bien digamos que...¡mejor te buscas a la zorra esa de Rin a ver si te baja las hormonas que traes!- agrego saliendo rápidamente

- a mi no me dejas hablando solo suri kurosawa-la jalo del brazo a un lugar un poco mas apartado

-¡suéltame hatake!-le gritaba suri

-no te voy a soltar, ahora cállate y escúchame ¡lo que hiciste hoy desequilibrada mental me lo vas apagar me entiendes!-le grito aprisionándola contra la pared

-mira hatake ahora te callas y me escuchas ¡suéltame, que no entiendes que me das asco...eres la peor basura que eh conocido...eres alguien ruin...por que no vuelves a donde tienes que estar...con la zorra esa! Y me dejas en paz, que no vez que no te soporto, contaminas el aire que respiro-le grito tratando de salir

-pero eso no decías antes...¿cual es tu problema suri? Que fue lo que hice mal para que me acusaras de semejante cosa, si esta bien te mentí y lo acepto...pero si te lo decía te ibas a molestar...pero yo nunca estuve con ella...como tu piensas solo hablamos, nunca te fui infiel...¿es que acaso tendría motivos para ello?-le dijo todavía aprisionándola

-es mismo me pregunto yo hatake, yo te lo di todo de mi ¡todo! Pero y que te vas con la zorra esa y me pintas un par de cuernos en la cabeza...no hatake, sabes algo eres despreciable te odio-le grito

-suri hasta cuando me vas a hacer repetirte que entre Rin y yo no paso nada...es mas nunca va a pasar nada...¿que no vez que yo te amo ti? ¿es tan difícil de entender acaso?-le pregunto

-tu no me amas...es mas ni siquiera yo te amo...me das asco-le dijo mientras forcejeaban

- ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mi? Yo confié en ti ¿sabes lo que me dijo el día que estuve con ella? Que tu y rikotsu eran amantes y que toda la escuela sabia que me estaban pintando un cuerno de aquí a roma, pero yo que hice no le creí, pero a ti te dicen, que estuve con Rin, que hicimos de cuanta cosa y te lo crees.-dijo el peliplateado sin dejarla salir

- kakashi yo te escuche, ella misma me llamo ese día, te oí a ti y tienes el descaro de decirme que yo me creí un chisme de preparatoria...además te recuerdo quien eres...hatake kakashi, mejor conocido como sharingan kakashi, uno de los mujeriegos mas grandes que a tenido esta escuela...famoso por instalar la red mas grande espionaje en baños -le grito

-si vamos a hablar de eso... tu no eres mejor que yo suri...por que quieras o no el apodo de sharingan suri te seguirá hasta siempre...famosa por bajarle el novio a la ex capitana del equipo de porristas...y por ser la única capaz de dañarle la reputación de sharingan a hatake kakashi...-le dijo

-imbesil-dijo por debajo

-además suri si es de desconfiar...te recuerdo que la que se a recuperado mas rápido de todo este escándalo has sido tu...y con el que supuestamente me pintabas el cuerno...no sera mas bien que me ponías hace rato y para quedar de victima, le hiciste caso a lo que te dijeron-le dijo a la kurosawa

-que mente tan retorcida tienes como puedes tu pensar eso de mi...de verdad que eres un cerdo, me das asco ¡eres repulsivo! Pero claro que se puede esperar de un traidor como tu, que se acuesta con la zorra de Rin-le grito volviendo a forcejear

-¿te han dicho lo bien que se te ve ese vestido?- le pregunto descarado

-tu no tienes vergüenza...pero si, si me lo han dicho y deja de mirarme asi ¿¡quieres!? No sabes la repulsión que siento...además te recuerdo que ahora yo estoy con rikotsu, y tu te perdiste esto, por la zorra esa-dijo suri

-¿qué ya ten rápido te haz acostado con el?-le preguntó el muy cínico

-te recuerdo hatake, que con quien me acueste o me deje de acostar ya no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo en forma de provocación

-eres una cualquiera-le grito

-y tu me dices cualquiera a mi, por dios es que ¿acaso tu estupidez crónica no te deja ver con la clase de mujer con la que me traicionaste? Pero para que te arda te lo dire...si si lo hice ¿y que?- mintió la kurosawa

kakashi la apretó mas fuerte de los brazos.

-¡auch! Hatake me duele, oye...-le protesto suri

el solo la apretó mas fuerte, su ira contra ella era muy grande se notaba en su ojos

-oye...me duele hatake suéltame-le protesto mas fuerte mientras se le aguaban los ojos

el peliplateado la apretó mas fuerte

-kakashi suéltame por favor me estas haciendo daño...suéltame...-dijo resbalándosele las lagrimas por el rostro

kakashi la soltó, al ver las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, si había algo que no le gustaba en este mundo era ver a suri llorar eso le partía el alma.

-suri...lo siento...yo-le puso las manos en los hombros en señal de disculpa

-no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vi...-se vio interrumpida por un golpe seco a la cara de el peliplateado

-¡¿que crees que le haces a mi hermana imbesil?!-le grito seyu después de meterle un puño en toda la cara

en eso rikotsu y obito se integraron a la pelea, kurenai saco a su amiga de donde los chicos se repartían golpes

-rikotsu, obito, hermano por favor deténganse no se peleen por esa estupidez-le gritaba suri

-obito detente por favor note involucres mas, y ustedes por favor chicos deténganse, háganle caso a suri-dijo kurenai

obito dejo la pelea, al igual que rikotsu

seyu y kakashi seguían peleándose, afortunadamente gai e iruka llegaron al rescate reteniéndoles para que dejaran de pelear

-¡ya cálmense los dos! Parecen un par de mocosos-le decían gai e iruka los contendores

-esta me la pagas hatake, te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana y te rompo la cara-le dijo seyu después de soltarse del el agarre de iruka, mientras se dirigía a donde su hermana

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó después de llegar donde ella

-déjame hablar con el, por favor-rogó suri

-normalmente no me opongo a lo que haces, pero ahora creo que a llegado el momento de que te diga que no-dijo seyu

-seyu hermanito por favor.-rogó

-no-reitero el mayor de los kurosawa

-por favor es la ultima vez-dijo la castaña

-la respuesta es no ya te lo eh dicho-dijo seyu

-hazlo por mi-le dijo

-solo 2 minutos y se pasa de pinza de nuevo juro que si le rompo la cara-dijo el

-gracias hermanito-dijo ella abrazándolo

-kakashi-lo llamo suri

-perdóname suri-fue lo único que dijo

-ya lo eh hecho, pero ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida-dijo ella

-pero...yo te amo-le dijo

rikotsu estaba que le daba de golpes de nuevo

-pero yo no... te odio, me das asco...y repulsión, pero si me amas tanto como dices...no vuelvas a buscarme jamás, olvídate de que alguna vez existí-dijo la castaña

7 años mas tarde...

era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y...

-¡¿quien mierda le cambio la cerradura a esta puerta?!-una castaña peleaba con la cerradura de su departamento

-ah claro en que mundo vives niña si la cambiantes antes de irte por que el imbesil este también tenia una llave-se dijo a si misma en voz alta cambiando de llave y abriendo la puerta.

-COF...COF..¿que mierda hace mi madre con el dinero que le mando para que limpie mi departamento? A si seguro que se lo bebe-dijo para si en voz alta

-pues bien entonces toco ir donde ella...total es la casa de mi hermana...hay esa mocosa estará feliz de verme-se dijo mientras salía en asi a su volvo negro para ir a casa de su hermana

un poco mas tarde en el msn...

nadesco: pues si...no puedo creerlo vamos a la prepa

akemi: si!!! XD!

Akemi: habrá chicos guapos...o///o

Nadesco: estará...gaara... .////.

Akemi: creí que ya lo habías superado oO

Nadesco: es que es tan lindo...ese cabello rojo tan sexy, esa mirada que me hechiza esa seriedad que me mata... o//////o

Akemi: no es mi tipo nn U prefiero a neji...no sasuke, que digo a itachi, hay a los tres XP!

Nadesco: eres una bech!!! XD! Apoco crees que le vas a bajar el novio a ino que es preciosa y con itachi y neji no creo que se te haga el milagrito XP!

Akemi: perdon!!! Oo# mas bien se les haría el milagrito a ellos...mas bien milagro seria que –gaara-soy-un-emo-y-no-duermo- te hiciera caso...

Nadesco: mala amiga!!!!

Akemi: tu sabes que es broma

-niña nadesco la buscan-grito la empleada desde abajo

-dile que ya voy-grito

nadesco: dame 5 minutes que llego alguien y me buscan

al bajar...

-¿disculpe la conozco?- pregunto nadesco

-nadi hermanita soy yo-dijo la castaña que estaba sentada en los muebles de la sala

-¿suri...?-pregunto

-si soy yo-acto seguido nadesco la abraza

-¡eres una mala hermana!.- le grito la menor de los kurosawa

-cálmate nadi...eh vuelto-dijo ella

-eres una mala hermana, dejaste 7 años a tu linda y preciosa hermanita sin la figura de una hermana mayor...una con la cual pelearse y hablar de chicos...sin poder ir de compras juntas-nadesco hizo todo un melodrama

-cálmate no es para que seas tan dramática-dijo suri con gotita atrás de la cabeza

-¿qué no es para tanto?-grito

- ya no dramatices, siempre te llamo en tus cumpleaños y fechas especiales, hablamos por msn, te mando regalos ¿que mas quieres?-le dijo la kurosawa

-buen punto...por lo menos tu me llamas no como el otro seudo hermano que tengo...tiene 7 años sin pasarme a el teléfono, si no fuera por las revistas no lo reconocería-siguió con su melodrama

-nadi ¿seyu no te ha llamado nunca?-preguntó suri con ronchita en la frente

- no te digo que no, ese lo único que hace es mandarme fotos autografiadas en mis cumpleaños y navidad, tu por lo menos tratas de comprar mi perdon, cada vez que intento hablar con el su secretaria no me lo pasan..-dijo la morena

- asi que su secretaria...nadi ¿quieres hablar con el?-le preguntó la castaña con cara de maniatica

-claro-dijo nadesco

espera dijo sacando su teléfono y comenzando a marcar...

-que lindo tu teléfono-dijo nadesco

-si después te regalo uno...espera...bueno ¿si? Por favor con seyu-dijo la kurosawa

-el señor no se encuentra habla con su secretaria, ¿quién habla?-pregunto una voz fingida de mujer

-mira seyu floripondio yo se que no tienes ninguna secretaria, asi que o me pasas a el teléfono o toda la prensa se va a enterar de esa fotito tuya con obito en las vegas...los dos vestidos de vaqueros...-el la interrumpió

-suri hermanita de mi corazón preciosa, ese milagro que me llamas-dijo seyu muy descarado

-hasta que te dignas a contestar el teléfono hay alguien que quiere hablarte...toma nadi-dijo pasándoselo

-¡mal hermano!-le grito nadesco por el teléfono

-nadi preciosa hermanita de mi vida ese milagro de oírte ¿por qué no me habías llamado?- preguntó cínicamente

-es que no había tenido tiempo en 7 años-dijo sarcástica

-ya sabia yo que eso era raro, que tu mi linda y buena hermanita pequeña no me llamara, a diferencia de la pervertida esa que tenemos por hermana que me vive amenazando por celular-dijo seyu

-eres un mal hermano te eh llamado los últimos 7 años de mi vida y no me pasas a el teléfono, me mandas tus estúpidos afiches y autógrafos en mis cumpleaños y en navidad y no vienes a verme-le grito nadesco

-dame acá...seyu floripondio tienes que venir a ver a la niña-dijo suri

-pero suri no puedo yo a diferencia tuya estoy siempre ocupado-dijo seyu

-si tu vives mas desocupado que vagabundo en New York asi que me haces el favor y vienes a ver a la niña, ella necesita tener una figura...de hermano mayor.-dijo la castaña

-pero suri estoy en una gira...no podré ir-dijo

-¿cuando tienes fechas libres?.-le pregunto

-no se como en abril... por allí-dijo

-bueno en abril espero por tu salud ante la prensa que vengas a ver a la niña, por cierto ahora va a leerte su lista de regalos-dijo suri

-bueno hermanito quiero, un ipod nano video, un shuffle, una laptop de colores, un wii, un x-box 360, zelda para las dos consolas, san Andrea's, 20 juegos mas, una tv de 39 pulgadas lcd, ropa, un BMW...-siguió leyendo

-¡oye! ¿es que acaso mama no te compra nada?-pregunto

-la verdad lo único que me falta es el carro, el resto de cosas tengo 3 de cada una-dijo nadesco

-pero y ¿por que? No es justo para que me harás comprarlas entonces-dijo seyu

-por que las tendrás que comprar usando tu dinero y hacerte gastar es divertido-dijo nadesco

-eres un mocosa manipuladora con ínfulas de...-nadesco lo interrumpió

-bajándole a el tonito que te encimo la lista de suri- le amenazo

-nadi dame un momento...espérame aquí-suri se alejo con el teléfono

-seyu es enserio necesito que vengas lo mas pronto posible-dijo suri bajito

-suri, yo se que no vas a crecer y todo eso pero no tienes que hacerme cancelar una gira solo por las pataletas de una niña mocosa-dijo seyu

-no son pataletas, ella nos necesita verdaderamente seyu, nadesco no es feliz-dijo ella muy preocupada

-suri tu sabrás como resolverlo, tu eres fuerte...si nadesco no es feliz, seguro que escogerá que tengas su custodia tu y no mama, asi que no te preocupes-dijo el dándole ánimos

-pero...es su madre seyu...yo nunca podré llenar ese vació...y lo sabes pero si estamos los dos tal vez sea mas...fácil...por lo menos contéstale el teléfono, llámala de vez en cuando, y por favor trata de venir-dijo ella

-esta bien te prometo que iré en abril como lo había dicho y tratare de pasar navidades con ustedes-dijo

-espero que te dignes a aparecer en mi cumpleaños y el de nadesco recuerda que ella cumple 15 años-dijo suri

-hermanita como perderme esas fiestas tuyas, la ultima que asistí, termine en tanga, borracho, con obito, disfrazados de vaqueros y casi casándome con el...si iré a los 15 e la mocosa-dijo

-si como olvidar ese viaje a las vegas...-dijo con un leve suspiro y una lagrima se le resbalo

-¿estas bien?-pregunto

-eh...si-dijo la castaña

mientras...

-vamos a ver...brillo, polvo, rubor, pestañina, pastillas ¡por dios el nano video! Perfume, tampones, palm, condón, billetera, un momento ¿condón? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡suri!!!!!!-grito nadesco

-bueno hablamos hermanito bye-dijo la kurosawa colgando y volviendo a donde su hermana

-¿qué pasa nadi?-pregunto

-surinambia kurosawa ¿qué significa esto?-dijo alzando el delitus corpus

-primero es suri no surinambia y eso nadi es un condón-dijo muy normal

-si yo se que es un condón pero ¿qué haces tu con eso?-pregunto exaltada

-como que ¿qué hago con eso? Deberías saber que hace uno con eso, no pretenderás que tenga un hijo a mi edad o lo que es peor que un hijo, una ETS.-explico suri

-bueno si es un buen punto pero, ¡sigue siendo una inmoralidad las señoritas decentes deben llegar vírgenes a el matrimonio!-protestaba la mas pequeña de los kurosawa

-¿quien te a metido esa idea del siglo antes de cristo?-pregunto con molestia notable

-mama lo dice-dijo ella inocentemente

-tu olvida eso, piensa que uno puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, total…ellos no llegan vírgenes a el matrimonio, ¿Por qué hacerlo nosotras entonses?-dijo

-pues por que ellos son hombres-dijo nadesco

-y eso es machismo-dijo suri

-bueno eso es lo que me dijo mama-dijo nadesco

-bueno hablando de esa señora ¿donde esta?-preguntó suri

-a ya te la llamo-dijo corriendo

Al poco rato tsunade llego

-tal parece que por fin te has dignado a regresar-dijo la rubia

-asi es…ah nadi ¿quieres ir a comprar ropa?-le dijo suri

-¡bromeas vamos!-grito emocionada

-cámbiate y sales, recuerda como debe vestir una señorita decente-dijo tsunade

-si mama-dijo subiendo a toda

Suri hizo cara de asco por detrás.

-¿quieres que hablemos en el despacho?-pregunto a su hija

-vamos-dijo caminando al despacho

Ya en el despacho…

-bueno y a que se debe que hallas vuelto…si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no volverías a vivir a esta casa jamás, mientras yo viviera aquí-dijo la rubia  
-digamos que…es temporal…ya que se bebieron mi dinero de la limpieza de mi departamento…-dijo suri

-estará limpio el fin de semana, pero ¿Por qué has venido?-dijo tsunade

-esta bien te lo diré…quiero que me des la custodia de mi hermana-dijo suri muy seria

-ahora esto si es el colmo de tu locura…suri hija por dios mírate, tienes tatuajes, perforaciones, eres inmadura…no puedes cuidarte ni a ti misma ¿Cómo crees que vas a poder con un adolescente de 14 años? Además nadesco ya va a entrar a preparatoria en 2 días…sabes que debe vivir en el colegio, ella esta bien no te necesita-dijo la rubia

-no lo creo ella me necesita mas de lo que crees…la forma que has educado a mi hermana no es la mejor-dijo suri

-¿y quien eres tu para juzgar la educación que le doy a mi hija?-le pregunto

-será tu hija pero es mi hermana y tu eres una vieja borracha que esta descargando sus frustraciones con ella, como no pudiste lograr que seyu o yo hiciéramos lo que tu querías y fuéramos los hijos que querías, te desquitas con mi hermana-dijo suri molesta

-mira suri respétame por que quieras o aun soy tu madre-dijo tsunade

-se que aun eres mi madre…pero respetarte…nunca lo eh hecho ¿Por qué debo hacerlo ahora?-pregunto

-suri ya estoy lista-dijo nadesco tocando

-solo te diré una cosa mamita…volví para quedarme, por cierto podrías decir que me prepararan mi antiguo cuarto…ya que te bebiste el dinero de la limpieza no puedo quedarme en mi departamento-dijo suri


	3. MALAS COMPAÑIAS II

DISCLAIMER: naruto no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes todos son tomados con el fin de vaciar mi cabeza de ideas. Solo suri, seyu, nadesco y akemi son propiedad exclusiva de malas compañías coping right. Y todos los derechos de autor son propiedad única y exclusiva mía.

ACLARACIONES: esto es un universo alterno…y las parejas surgieron de los inesperados efectos de mi imaginación XD! Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia esto es basado enana historia real.

MALAS COMPÁÑIAS

Capitulo II

"antes de la escuela"

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado suri?-pregunto nadesco observando las faldas y blusas de la tienda

-ahí nadi mira que divina esta falda-dijo surtí tratando de evadir el tema

-te hice una pregunta surinambia-dijo la morena

-es suri...-dijo con sorna

-respóndeme-dijo la pequeña kurosawa

-si-dijo entre dientes

-y como se siente-pregunto

-es el mejor de los sentimientos...bueno eso si...es verdadero y honesto...de lo contrario es una porquería-.dijo la castaña

-no, yo me refería a como sabes si amas a alguien?-pregunto

-pues eso es simple, pones cara de tonta cuando lo vez, juegas con el pelo, los dedos o lo que sea para tratar de ocultar el nerviosismo, te sudan las manos y los pies...no puedes dejar de pensar en ese chico...siente como si te hicieran una descarga cuando te toca, en fin eso varia depende a la persona ¿es que acaso estas enamorada nadi?-dijo la kurosawa

-no yo...-a nadesco se le callo la ropa de la mano cuando vio a quienes iban afuera

-¿nadi que te pasa?-pregunto suri

-na...da-dijo

-cual de los tres, sera ¿el moreno? O ¿el castaño? ¡A ya se! El pelirrojo-dijo suri

-no...a mi no-dijo nadesco

-bueno nadi si no te gustan no creo que allá problema si yo los...-nadi le tapo la boca

-tu novas a hacer nada surinambia-dijo

-hola-iba a gritar

-es el pelirrojo…gaara…-dijo la pequeña kurosawa

-no esta nada mal eh…pero por que no lo invitas a algún lado…por unas malteadas…o lo que sea-dijo la castaña

-el no sabe que existo…-dijo con un hilo en la voz

-pero que es ¿ciego o que? Si tu eres preciosa, cualquier chico se moriría por alguien como tu-dijo suri

-o vamos suri a quien quieres engañar…mírame y con toda sinceridad dime que vez, tengo 14 y parezco de 12 por la forma en que me visto, mi pelo no es la gran cosa…y mama no re deja usar maquillaje, ¿Qué podría hacer delante de un tipo como ese?-explico nadi

Suri se agacho para ponerse al mismo nivel de nadesco

-sabes una cosa…así te pintes el cabello de mil colores, te maquilles hasta el pie y te pongas un Cártel de neon que diga mírame, no lograras cambiar lo que eres…la verdadera belleza solo existe dentro del alma, por muy bonito que sea el cuerpo…este morirá por su composición sensible…por lo cual la verdadera belleza por muy efímera que parezca solo se encuentra dentro de nosotros mismos, pero pocas personas son capaces de verlo…-dijo seriamente y hablando como un adulto normal-pero bien una ayudita extra…nunca cae mal-dijo volviendo a su mismo tono infantil de siempre

-eres la mejor…-dijo la nadi abrasando a su hermana mayor –pero ahora párate…toda la toda la tienda te esta viendo los calzones-le dijo al oído de la castaña

Suri volvió a su posición normal

-¡ahora que conmínese el cambio de imagen!-vocifero la kurosawa mayor

Mientras…

-es que ustedes hubiesen visto chicos, que cuerpo señores…que trasero-dijo sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior

-no le habrás caído ¿verdad?-preguntó neji

-tenia novio-dijo sasuke

-y cual era el problema ¿a ti te interesaba ella o el novio?-bromeo gaara

-además iba con ino-dijo el uchiha

-siempre con el chicle ese… ¿Por qué no te desases de ella?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-tu sabes que por apariencia…ella es la chica mas popular del instituto, capitana del equipo de porristas y mi papa la adora así que ni modo…-dijo el encogiéndose de brazos

-pertenecerá a nuestro circulo social y será una de las mas hermosas pero ino es supremamente insoportable, además de que es el estereotipo de bonita pero tonta-dijo el hyugga

-por mujeres como esa es que no tengo novia…por eso prefiero la bigamia-dijo gaara muerto de la risa

-no es por eso, es por que tu no tomas a ninguna chica enserio, solo andas con todas y coleccionas celulares con el fin de inflarte el ego de macho, por dios eres la elite compórtate como tal-dijo el castaño

-ya neji se que andas enojado por lo de las tocadas en ichiraku pero es que esa cantante esta rebuena-dijo el uchiha

-sasuke somos la elite no podemos andar en ese tipo de lugares-dijo neji

-pero si tocan bien además la mayoría son chicos del instituto-dijo el pelirrojo

-y esa vieja esta muuuy buena… ¿si o no gaara?-pregunto sasuke a su amigo

-aguanta 3 polvos y una caja de cigarrillos-dijo gaara en broma

Neji lo miro con reprobación

-pero deberías preguntarle a tu hermano ese si sabe…-agrego

-maldito como puede andar con semejante viejononon-se quejo el moreno

-ya vamos a el cine-dijo neji poniendo los ojos en blanco

-tu eres como gay no puedes ver que hablemos de viejas por que enseguida empiezas con tus cuentos de la elite y no se que-dijo gaara con sorna

-no soy gay…gaara, tirarse a cuanta vieja se te pase por al frente y hablar de ellas como si fuesen objetos, no determina la hombría de nadie…mas bien concéntrate en tus asuntos-dijo el hyugga

Sasuke puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de cada uno

-¿vamos a el cine, si?-dijo el uchiha

Mientras…

-4, 3, 2,1

-estoy pensando en ti voy a hacerte sufrir como lo hiciste a mi justo hay, solo un poco mas, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- canto alguien

-¡alguien apague ese amplificador!-grito naruto

-perdón chicos- dijo itachi desconectándolo

-itachi concéntrate quieres-dijo takuto

-perdón-se excuso de nuevo

-¿pero que les pasa? ¿Shikamaru?-llamo kiba

-bueno y ¿ustedes que?-dijo sakura pasándole la mano por la cara a shikamaru

-ah…que problemática eres-dijo el nara

-ah ya se que les pasa-dijo sakura con tono infantil

-suéltalo-grito kiba desde la batería

-síndrome de animadoras oxigenadas-dijo ella con una risita burlona señalando a temari y a ino que practicaban sus rutinas

-suerte que yo no tengo esos problemas…-dijo takuto dejando los teclados y abrazando a sakura por detrás

-no…por que tu tienes síndrome de cantante de banda-dijo ella burlonamente girándose hacia donde takuto

-ya no coman pan enfrente de los pobres-dijo naruto con cierta molestia en su voz

-niños les traje alguito para que coman-dijo la nueva señora nara

-mama…-dijo sakura con sorna

-gracias-dijeron antes de lanzarse literalmente a la bandeja

-¿hey y los míos?-pregunto sakura a los chicos

-las mujeres no comen, ellas siempre deben estar flacas y bonitas –dijo itachi

-eres un machista de lo peor-dijo pegándole a el moreno

-el tiene razón- apoyo naruto

-ya hija no te enojes con ellos ven acompáñame a la cocina allá ahí mas-dijo calidamente su madre

-esta bien-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a caminar

-por cierto shikamaru tu papa quiere verte en su despacho-dijo su madrastra quien comenzó a caminar tras su hija

-¡allá es donde debes estar en la cocina! –gritaron los chicos

Ella le hizo una seña con las manos

-en que lió me metí-dijo takuto

-en uno muy grande pasado mañana te va a pesar-dijo itachi

-seguro que de esa no te salvas-dijo kiba

-mas-carboneo naruto

-yo mejor me voy a ver que quiere mi viejo-dijo shikamaru

Mas tarde…

-nadi quedaste preciosa-dijo infantilmente suri

-shhh…todos te están mirando-dijo mientras le tapaba la boca

-ya pues, es que quedaste muy mona, pareces una supermodelo y la ropa se te ve rebién-dijo

-me da un poco de pena esta falda esta muy corta-dijo nadesco tratando de bajársela

-así esta bien no te eh dicho que el que no muestra no vende, quien quita que esos tres aun anden por aquí-dijo ella picándole a el ojo a su hermana menor

-¡suri!-grito nadesco

-ya te invito a comer…-dijo suri muerta de la risa

Por esos lares…

-que buena película-dijo sasuke

-si en especial el argumento y el constante predominio de la clase alta-dijo neji

-no, lo mas bacano fue la vieja en lencería con la metralleta, dios mió que par de tetas-dijo gaara mordiéndose el labio inferior

-exacto-dijo el uchiha

-partida de morbosos-dijo el hyugga

-me puedes explicar ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos del monje tibetano este?-preguntó gaara

-no lo se-se burlo sasuke

-quien pidió pollo-anuncio gaara

-de que hablas-dijeron sasuke y neji

Gaara le señalo a un par de chicas

-denme 5 minutos y traigo los celulares-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba la camisa y se desarreglaba un poco el pelo

-hola, disculpa ¿nos hemos visto antes?-pregunto gaara a nadesco

-esto si…íbamos en la misma segundaria –dijo la pequeña kurosawa

-a ¿enserio? Ya me acuerdo-dijo sin tener ni idea

-nadi te espero en el restaurante nos vemos-dijo suri para dejarlos un poco mas a solas

-a claro tu eres nadesco ibas dos o tres cursos mas abajo que yo-dijo el mintiendo

-en realidad es solo un curso-dijo ella

-ah claro…-mintió

-si-dijo ella

-y ella la que esta contigo ¿es tu amiga o algo así?-dijo el

-es mi hermana mayor-dijo la morena

-pero se llevaran a lo sumo 2 o 3 años…-dijo el pelirrojo

-en realidad ella es 9 años mayor que yo…-dijo nadesco

-oye no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy con unos amigos, por que no me das tu teléfono y te llamo un día de estos a ver si salimos…-dijo el con una sonrisa enloquecedora

-ah es….-le dio el numero

-bueno un placer, nos vemos en el instituto-dijo el despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla

-lo mismo-dijo ella que no sabia que hacer

A la vuelta de gaara…

-y bien?-pregunto sasuke

-¿con quien estas hablando papa? Por supuesto que los conseguí-dijo el pelirrojo

-hay dios-dijo neji

-son hermanas, la mas baja se llama nadesco…va un grado mas abajo que nosotros es decir esta en prepa…-dijo gaara

-¿y la otra?-pregunto sasuke

-esas ya son ligas mayores…es a tu hermano y esa vieja le queda grande-dijo el pelirrojo

-no entiendo…-dijo neji

-digamos que cuando nosotros aprendíamos de donde vienen los bebes ella ya habida pasado la sección practica hace mucho-dijo

-¿cuanto?-preguntaron

-9 años-dijo el sabaku no

Mientras…

-nadi siéntate…respira-dijo suri

-gaara…-suspiro la pequeña kurosawa tocándose aun la mejilla

-¿que paso? Cuéntamelo todo-dijo suri

-me pido mi numero-respondió

-buen comienzo-dijo suri

-esto…estoy muy feliz…-dijo ella

-si… ¿quieres saber algo que te hará más feliz?-preguntó la castaña

-aja-dijo tomando un poco del refresco que suri le habia pedido

-que opinarías si te dijera que voy a trabajar en el colegio y pudiera pasar mas tiempo contigo…-le dijo

-suri tu vas a ….-dijo

-aja-asintió

-¡genial!-grito

-y podremos empezar la operación C.A.P.E.T.Y.-dijo la kurosawa

-¿C.A.P.E.T.Y.?-pregunto nadesco

-si, Conquista Al Pelirrojo Espectacular Tatuado Ya-dijo suri muerta de la risa


	4. MALAS COMPAÑIAS III

Discalimer: naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, si así fuera naruto seria un lindo shojo con mucho sasusaku! Pero los que si son propiedad exclusiva son seyu, suri y nadesco kurosawa y akemi ryusaki y esta totalmente prohibido su reproducción e inclusión en cual medio escrito sin ser autorisado por mi!

Pareja: sasusaku naruhina, itatema, shikaino, kakasuri, seyuanko, gaanadi, kibakemi…entre otras…

Comentarios: gracias por sus hermosos reviews se les quiere y no me maten!

MALAS COMPÁÑIAS

Capitulo III

"estrellándome con el pasado"

-yo que pensé que ya había visto todo de tus locuras-dijo tsunnade

-no es una locura estoy totalmente capacitada para ello-dijo suri hablando seriamente como adulto

-suri hija…si alguien esta conciente de tus capacidades soy yo, tienes 2 carreras, una maestría y 3 doctorados…múltiples ofrecimientos de trabajo en prestigiosos bufetes internacionales, becas y demás…además de que tienes tanto dinero que hasta tus tataranietos podrían vivir sin trabajar…por que enterrar tu vida dando clases en una preparatoria?-pregunto la rubia

-digamos que quiero compartir el conocimiento-dijo ella sarcástica

-jajaja…por dios tu…compartir conocimiento, eres el ser mas egoísta y ególatra que existe, ¿como has de hacer eso hijita?-preguntó la viuda de kurosawa

-hay mamita por eso te quiero tanto, sabes que no te digo que eres tu por puro respeto a mis hermanos-dijo en tono demasiado infantil aun para ella-pero como dueña del 33.3 ese colegio te exijo un puesto -agrego

-esta bien, trabajaras en la escuela impartiendo filosofía y ciencias sociales…por cierto serás directora grupal de 5to año, son un poquito revoltosos, espero sepas mantenerlos bajo control y por tu bien no apliques tus ideas marxistas ni tus aires de revolución en ellos. Además de ello entraran dos alumnas nuevas a ese grupo-dijo tsunnade

-bien-respondió entre dientes

-las clases empiezan formalmente este lunes pero debes entrar a el colegio desde pasado mañana, ya que son las presentaciones de los profesores y las primeras charlas de los directores de grupo con los alumnos, debes dormir en el colegio un fin de semana si y uno no, este no te toca-dijo la rubia

-¿ya me puedo ir?-preguntó la castaña

-si-contesto

-por cierto quiero mi departamento limpio para el viernes-dijo antes de irse

-bien-dijo tsunnade

Mas tarde…

-¿te duele suri?-preguntó nadesco curiosa

-¿Qué, esto? No-dijo jalándose la perforación del ombligo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto nadesco

-pasando unas cosas del ipod a la nueva portátil-dijo

-¿Qué cosas?-curioseo la morena

-¿tu tienes ínfulas de detective privado, a que si? –dijo suri

-algo así-dijo en pose guay

-son fotos-contesto simplemente

-¿puedo verlas?-preguntó

-si claro-dijo haciéndole espacio

-¿y esos quienes son?-pregunto al ver una foto de unos chicos con ropa rara eh instrumentos

-tu los conoces, son la banda-dijo

-¿la banda?-inquirió

- si "efímero" mira la de los teclados es mi mejor amiga kurenai, el de batería iruka un gran amigo, en los sintetizadotes mi maniguis gai, en la acústica mi best friend obito, en la eléctrica tu querido hermanito seyu floripondio de las rosas y como voz principal la belleza con la que hablas ahora-dijo ella después de pasar la foto

-te falto uno, el bombón del bajo-dijo nadesco

-ah ese…-dijo regresando a la foto-su nombre es kakashi no es nadie importante…-agrego

Suri empezó a correr as fotos, cuando vio una que no le interesaba que nadesco viera y trato de pasarla lo más rápido posible para evitar que la pequeña kurosawa se diera cuenta

-espera-dijo nadesco

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-podrías devolver esa foto un momento-dijo la morena

-no nadi ¿para que? aquí adelante ahí fotos mas monas-dijo tratando de esconder algo

Nadesco devolvió la foto

-¿suri acaso el y tu…?-pregunto nadesco estudiando la foto

-fue algo sin importancia, un romance de escuela, un simple amorío de instituto-dijo ella cerrando la computadora y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¡pero se veían tan bien juntos!-dijo nadesco montada en la cama abrasando un peluche

-no exageres ya te dije que no fue nadie importante-dijo ella

-¿y cuanto duraron?-pregunto curiosa nadesco volviéndose a sentar en la cama

-un año y cinco meses-dijo

-¡¿Qué!? No es que no era nada serio-dijo nadesco sarcástica

-bueno ya lo acepto esta bien, ¡fue mi primer amor! ¡Fue importante! ¡Esta como un tren! ¿Contenta? Ahora no acepto, preguntas, reclamos ni sugerencias-dijo suri escondiendo la cara en la almohada

-suri… ¡cuéntame!-dijo nadesco zarandeándola para que despegara la cabeza de la almohada

-no-dijo aun con la cabeza en la almohada

-suricita linda preciosa de mi corazón ¿por favor?-rogó

-¡que no! Mis amoríos escolares no son de tu incumbencia-respondió

-por fita…-rogó

-¡hay ya! Anduvimos por año y medio, nos separamos y nos hicimos la existencia miserable hasta la graduación, después cada uno se fue por su lado y fin de la historia-dijo ella

-¿Por qué se separaron?-preguntó nadesco

-no me gusta hablar de ello-dijo suri

-¿le amas aun?-preguntó

-no-se mordió el labio inferior

-bueno vamos a dormir-dijo nadesco

-si.-contesto suri

-así que eso quieres hijita volver a ver a tu amorcito…pues si lo quieres lo tienes veamos que opinas de tu nuevo colega-dijo tsunnade que escuchaba atrás de la puerta

Ya era viernes…en una elegante casa

-niña apúrate que el chofer te esta esperando-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y los ojos perlados

-ya voy para espera un momento que…-el la interrumpió

-'¿como que espérate? Me haces el favor y me respetas jovencita…y vete rápido que solo ver tu cara me enferma-dijo el hombre a su hija

-si papá-dijo ella saliendo con su maleta

-quita esa cara hinata, das lastima-dijo el señor hyugga a su hija

En la casa de los kurosawa…

-nadi mi vida apúrate-dijo suri desde abajo

-Espérame-dijo bajando a toda velocidad

-te vez muy linda hermanita-dijo suri

-pero es que esta un poco corta-dijo bajándose la falda del uniforme

-¿que aprendimos en estos días nadesco?-pregunto

-que el que no muestra no vende, que las mujeres damos pie pero no permiso-dio monótonamente la morena

-exacto…veo que la tienes bien aprendida-dijo infantilmente

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto

-espero que no ayas desayunado-dijo tsunnade por detrás

-¿por que?-pregunto nadesco

-por que suri maneja peor que camionero alcoholizado-dijo la rubia

-no es cierto aquí la única alcohólica…-nadesco la interrumpió

-vamos suri…-dijo ella con gotita atrás

En otro lugar…

-hubiese visto al charla de mi papa sobre la responsabilidad…fue tan problemático de veras-dijo shikamaru afinando el bajo en la parte trasera de la hummer

-jajaja mi mama me soltó una como si en la cárcel de lujo esa fuera algo tan peligroso, que "cuidado y te vas por el mal camino" "las mujeres deben llegar vírgenes a el matrimonio" "que cudadito iba a salir embarazada" por dios embarazarse en esa época hay que ser o muy bruta o muy de malas-dijo sakura pintándose las uñas de negro mientras el carro andaba

-¿Qué haremos con estos padres problemáticos? Juan te detienes en casa de naruto para recogerlo-dijo el nara

-¿mi naru se va con nosotros?-pregunto la peligrosa acabando su manicura

-si todos los años se viene conmigo el primer día de clase…-dijo el chico problema en eso naruto se monto a la hummer

-¡mi naru!-chillo sakura de la emoción abrasándole

-ya, ya si quieren les paramos en un motel, pero no se me fajen en el carro-dijo shikamaru en broma

-ahí shikamaru que cosas dices…-dijo el uzumaki sonrojado

-además el papel de hermanastro sobre protector no te sale…-dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo

-que problemática eres…era solo por molestar…aparte takuto y tu andan muy bien-dijo shikamaru

-.en realidad ya me aburrí de el…es muy posesivo y quiere que deje la banda-dijo ofreciéndoles cigarrillos

-sakura tu no puedes hacer eso…te necesito…bueno todos te necesitan…-se excuso el rubio prendiendo su cigarrillo

-no te preocupes mi naru yo no planeo dejar la banda…pero si a ese imbesil-dijo ella

-si eso es lo que quieres…pues bien-dijo shikamaru fumándose su cigarro

-además quiero que se valla de la banda…-dijo la pelirosa

-pero sakura ahí ya si hay un problema…nos quedamos sin teclados…bueno lee sabe un poco y podría suplirlo un tiempo…el problema es que anda tan metido en esto de los deportes que no creo que le quede tiempo, además como esta repitiendo año debe mejorar las notas-dijo el uzumaki

-bueno si ella quiere que takuto se valla pues se va y se acabo…-dijo shikamaru

-y no se preocupen por lee…eso lo arreglo yo…-dijo sakura guiñándoles el ojo

-takuto bienvenido a botadero. Población tu-se burlo naruto

Mientras…

-si mi vida…tu me dices cuando y yo te caigo amor…solo es cuestión de horario-itachi hablaba por su celular

-si ino si…-contestaba sasuke hastiado

-bueno amor así quedamos-dijo itachi colgando

-si ino si…-seguía sasuke

Itachi le quito su celular

-mira zorra oxigenada de quinta sasuke es…-sasuke le quito el celular

-no ino es itachi por supuesto que no estoy con nadie…-dijo el

-sasuke cuelga o me visto-dijo itachi poniendo voz de mujer

-que te digo que es itachi…no estoy con nadie adiós-le tiro el teléfono

-jajaja-se burlo itachi

-eres un completo imbesil ¿sabes en el problema que me acabas de meter? Como si conocieras a ino…vas a ver me vengare…por que te gusta coger mis cosas que tal si yo te cogiera tu teléfono-dijo sasuke quitándole su iphone a itachi

-hey cuidado tonto hermanito pequeño-dijo itachi tratando de quitárselo

-por dios que bombonazo…hermano sabes que te alabo y que eres el perro mas grande de la historia ¿Quién es este bombonazo?-pregunto el uchiha menor pasándose la foto por bluetooh

-hey, hey eso es mucho voltaje para tu trasformador tonto hermanito pequeño…-dijo cancelándole el envío

-¡estupido hermano mayor! ¿Por qué la cancelaste maldito? Además ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto

-¿esto que es el show de cristina? no tengo por que contestarte-dijo itachi

-oye no seas plasta dime ¿quien es?-dijo sasuke

-es mi mejor amiga ¿feliz?-dijo el moreno mayor

-tu no tienes mejores amigas…solo amantes así que ¿dime quien es?-dijo sasuke

-piensa lo que quieras ya yo te dije quien era-dijo el uchiha mayor

Ya en la escuela…

-bueno creo que ya empezó otro año escolar-dijo neji

-aja-dijo sasuke pensando en su cantante de banda

-pero neji ahora que estas en ultimo año esperamos que te consigas así sea una amante…3000 dólares a que este es virgencito aun-dijo gaara con dos viejas en las piernas

-mi vida sexual no es algo que te incumba…-dijo seriamente el hyugga

-¡hay ya! Dejen la pelea por un rato…por cierto gaara ¿esa no es la del centro comercial?-le preguntó el uchiha

-mierda si-dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que las chicas de sus piernas se fueran y escribiendo algo en su celular

Abajo…

-nadi se te ve fabulo ese nuevo look, te vez no se…mas grande ¿pero como conseguiste permiso? Que yo sepa tu mama es bien conservadora-dijo akemi la mejor amiga de nadesco

-es que ahora puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana-dijo ella muy feliz

-¿lo que quieras?-pregunto

-si veras…mi hermana la loca de la familia regreso de la universidad y ella me deja hacer lo que quiera como si fuera mi mama…pero lo mas extraño es que mi madre no la contraria, ni me regaña desde que ella esta allí…-dijo la morena

-genial…mira que no todos los días viene tu hermana la loca…aprovéchala…-dijo la rubia a su amiga

-y si oyeras sus concejos de moda y chicos…te partes de la risa-dijo ella

-¡genial! Quisiera conocerla a ver si le aprendo algo…-dijo akemi

El celular de nadesco sonó

-tengo un mensaje-dijo la menor de los kurosawa

-y ese celular?-pregunto la rubia

-cortesía de mi querida hermanita… ¡OH por dios!-grito

-¿Qué paso?-akemi le quito el celular

-mira hacia arriba-leyó –no entiendo-dijo akemi

Amabas miraron hacia arriba, allí estaba un sexy pelirrojo saludando con la mano, nadesco saludo tímidamente con la mano.

-dios mió que fue eso…-dijo akemi viendo anonadada a nadesco

-en el camino te cuento mejor vamos a ver lo de las habitaciones.-dijo la morena

Arriba…

-eres un perro de primera…-dijo sasuke

-tu no eres mejor que yo sharingan sasuke…-le bromeo el apodo el pelirrojo

-par de pervertidos…-dijo neji

-por cierto virgencita no creas que no me entere que tu prima viene a estudiar con nosotros este año ¿Cuándo la presentas?-dijo gaara

-ni lo pienses…-dijo el hyugga

-seguro que esa fue la que lo desvirgino…me debes 3000 dólares gaara-dijo sasuke

-claro entre primo y primo mas me arrimo…pero yo insisto en que este es virgen hasta que no me salga una que me diga "yo me tire a neji hyugga y se come sabroso" yo no quedo contento y no te pago los 3000-dijo gaara

-no digan estupideces…hinata es una mojigata…además en mi estatus no es bien visto además eso es anti natura- dijo el hyugga

-no importa…las calladitas son las peores…serán castas y puritas pero cuando las tienes abajo eso es puro "OH, OH, OH así…"-dijo gaara jugando a los orgasmos

Neji lo miro con reprobación

-¿pero neji esta buena?-pregunto sasuke

-¿Quién esta buena uchiha sasuke?-preguntó una rubia

-tu mi amor por supuesto…-mintió el uchiha al ver a su novia allí

-mas te vale…-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Abajo…

-si vez sakura…-se quejaba shikamaru

-ya no te quejes…que te cuesta llevarlas además…naru no se esta quejando-dijo sakura echándose algo de brillo

-esto es problemático-se quejo shikamaru

-ya shikamaru…resígnate-dijo naruto

-¡saku!-grito itachi al verla

-¡ita!-grito ella saltando a sus brazos

Arriba…

-que fotaza-dijo gaara guardando la imagen de los calzones de sakura

-eres un enfermo…-dijeron ino y neji

-oye sasuke y ¿esa no es la nueva novia de tu hermano?-preguntó gaara

-¿Cuál?-sasuke se puso pálido al ver el cabello de la chica

-¿sasuke es esa?-pregunto

-no esa es otra…-dijo el

-¿esa es quien sasuke?-pregunto ino

Abajo…

-eres un aprovechado…-dijo sakura bajándose

-yo…nunca sakurita…-dijo itachi inocentemente

-¡itachi eres un pervertido!-le grito

-era para que no te vieran los calzones-se excuso

-te perdono, nada mas por eso, por cierto ¿Dónde se ve lo las habitaciones?-le pregunto

-vamos yo te llevo-dijo el poniéndole el brazo a el rededor del cuello y tomo sus maletas

-eso si es un hombre de adeveras…para que vean par de quejotas-bromeo sakura

-mi saku…-lloriqueo naruto

-mujer problemática-murmuro shikamaru

-vamos a ver lo de las habitaciones…-dijo naruto

-vamos…-dijo el nara

Mientras…

-mira akemi nos toco juntas-dijo nadesco

-si ¡genial!-grito

-bueno vamos a buscar a mi hermana para que las conozcas…-dijo nadi

Después…

-hyugga hinata…y esa ¿quien es? Bueno igual-dijo sakura al ver a su compañera de cuarto

-a mi con kisame y deidara…-dijo itachi

-¿y a ti por que te toca de tres…?-pregunto sakura

-por que los cuartos de los hombres son mas grandes, tengo entendido que originalmente en los tiempos de mi abuelo, este colegio era solo de varones, pero cuando lo volvieron mixto e hicieron el ala de las chicas hicieron las habitaciones mas pequeñas-explico el uchiha mayor

-eso es machismo-dijo ella

-no en mi opinión es feminismo extremo-dijo itachi

-a si ¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelirosa

-sabes lo tedioso que es compartir un baño con 2 personas…-dijo itachi

-eh…no-dijo ella

Un rato después…

-bueno con kiba y con lee…-dijo shikamaru

-¡no! ¡¿Dios mió por que me has abandonado?! Entre 200 estudiantes me tenia que tocar con este par… sasuke/me/creo/genial/ y sai/le/lamo/las/suelas/-lloraba naruto

-eso si será problemático-dijo el nara

Después…

-con sasori y contigo…-dijo neji a gaara

-¿y yo?-pregunto sasuke

-uzumaki naruto y basaki sai-dijo neji

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Exijo un recuento de votos! ¡No puede ser que me toque con el imbesil de naruto y la maricona de sai!-grito sasuke

-ya por lo menos esta la maricona esa para que nos haga los trabajos, pobre nerdito este año si se cobramos buena-dijo gaara

-yo lo que me quiero ver es la dormida de este par de pelirrojos…seguro que se dan hasta por decidir quien caga primero-dijo sasuke

Mientras…

-¡vamos lee! Dame otras 15 vueltas-gritaba gai

-si gai sensei-dijo lee dando sus vueltas

A lo lejos…

-esa ropa verde…ese corte de cabello, esa pose de guay… ¡maniguis!-grito suri corriendo así su amigo

-¡maniguis!-grito gai al verla y abrasarla

-suri cuanto tiempo…-dijo después del abraso- ¿que has hecho con tu cabello? Te vez preciosa-dijo el admirándola

-jajaja solo lo corte un poco, pero tu estas echo un modelo de gimnasio…mírate que abdominales-dijo suri dándole unas palmaditas en el abdomen

-pero y ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta seyu? Si no es las revistas ni me entero-dijo gai

-esta bien…de gira como siempre…pues la verdad estoy aquí por que voy a trabajar en el colegio ¿pero y tu? Trabajas aquí por lo que veo-dijo la castaña

-si soy profesor de deportes…-dijo el se vio interrumpido

-gai…sensei…ya termine las vueltas; hay disculpe…-dijo lee al ver que había interrumpido a su maestro

-ah lee, muchacho mira te presento a una amiga suri…-dijo gai

-mucho gusto rock lee-dijo de lo mas educado extendiéndole la mano

-kurosawa suri-dijo correspondiéndole el gesto

-bueno fue un placer conocerla pero, pero si me disculpan debo ir a ver lo de mi habitación-se disculpo

-no te preocupes lee-dijo gai

-bueno, me retiro entonces…-dijo lee yéndose

-que niño mas educado es una monada-dijo suri

-si es mi mejor alumno lastima que allá tenido que repetir año por los deportes…es un gran atleta-dijo el

-se me parece a ti…jajaja ¿pero y en que grado va?-pregunto

-va repetir el 5to-dijo gai

-¿sabes quien es la directora de curso de quinto?-le pregunto

-no se-dijo gai

-¡yo! Y también profesora de sociales y filosofía-dijo suri

-¿enserio? ¡Genial! Te encargo a lee entonces trátamelo bien-dijo gai guiñándole el ojo

-no te preocupes…por cuenta mi lo promuevo…es divino ese niño-dijo suri

-apropósito…hay un par que se van a poner felices cuando te vean… ¿me acompañas?-pregunto

-si, ¿pero quienes son?-pregunto

-digamos que son como de la familia-dijo gai

-pero después me acompañas a la biblioteca…a buscar mis libros y el plan de estudios-dijo suri

-vas-dijo gai

Después…

Suri estaba de lado mientras gai buscaba a no se quien.

-¡suri buenos pechos!-le grito un chico de cabello y ojos negros a lo lejos

-¡tobi!-grito ella abrasando a su amigo -no te doy una por la emotividad del momento…pero como me vuelvas a decir suri buenos pechos te la ganas-dijo apretándolo

-¿te operaste las tetas?-le preguntó

-ahora si te la ganaste tobi-dijo soltándole un zape

-su…suri-dijo kurenai con los ojos aguados

-kurenai-dijo ella abrasando a su amiga

Ellas se abrasaron y lloraron juntas

-mujeres…-dijo obito

-¿Qué traen ustedes?-preguntó iruka detrás de gai y obito

-OH por dios…. ¿suri?-pregunto

-iruka-ella corrió a abrasarlo

Al poco rato todos estaban ya reunidos como la banda normalmente…

-cantemos algo…-dijo iruka

-buenos pechos suri que te tires una cancioncita-.dijo obito

-tobi te la estas ganando-dijo suri enojada

-¿Qué ya no puedes cantar?-le reto

-amor deja a suri en paz-le regaño kurenai

-pero…yo…mujeres-se resigno

-no en serio cantemos algo-dijo gai

-¿que cantamos?-pregunto suri

-¿que tal nuestro himno feminista?-sugirió kurenai

-vas…espero que aun recuerdes los acordes tobi-le bromeo suri

-por supuesto…eso es como montar bicicleta no se olvida nunca-dijo obito empezando a tocar su guitarra

Ella-bebe

-bueno chicos ya se acabo la hora warner, debo ir a ver lo de los proyectos…-dijo iruka despidiéndose

- yo lo de la habitación…de los fines de semana…debo ver el horario-dijo kurenai

-yo te acompaño mi amor-dijo obito

-pues maniguis moviéndolo…que tu dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a lo de los libros-dijo suri

-vamos-se resigno

Ya en lo de los libros…

-bueno ya sabes firmas aquí y luego…nos vemos en el salón de maestros-dijo gai con sopotocientos libros en brazos

-OK maniguis-dijo ella terminando de firmar los papeles

A lo lejos…

-a si que ella también esta aquí…que extraña coincidencia…sharingan buenos pechos suri-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño burlonamente

Después…

-al fin…ahora a llevar esto y largarme con los chicos…voy a ver si vamos a ichiraku…en la noche...-hablaba sola en voz alta suri distraída por allí

-¿Qué mierda has venido a hacer aquí de nuevos? ¿Por qué tsunnade me habrá aceptado para el puesto? ¿Por qué siento esta maldita opresión en el pecho?-se preguntaba mentalmente un hombre de cabello plateado muy distraído por allí

-ahí…fíjate-le grito suri después de sentirse en el suelo

-fíjate t…-no pudo seguir articulando al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente

Ella se paro rápidamente…no podía ser eso no podía estarle pasando…no ahora

-su…suri-consiguió articular pero ya la castaña había desaparecido

-kakashi…-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba la lagrimaba que le bajaba por la mejilla

Un autor felices, es un autor que escribe, y un autor que escribe es feliz…pero que hacen feliz a los autores muchos reviews? Pulsa go y dime que opinas!


	5. MALAS COMPAÑIAS IV

MALAS COMPÁÑIAS

Advertencias: Nah…aun no. Solo momentos sasusaku y locuras mias.

N/A: Anda la osa…estuve más perdida que palenquera en Miami…pufff…bueno no querrán escuchar mis patéticas disculpas mas sin embargo las pongo:

Exámenes ¡no!

nivelaciones…lo peor es que solo gane uno de los dos logros TTOTT

mi mega fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado pasado

Por cierto para los fans de twinlight tengo un alicexjacob en esta pg para el que le interese, y a si ahora soy nara suri xD.

--

MALAS COMPÁÑIAS

Capitulo IV

"el principio del nuevo amor"

-oye…hinata tu tocas el teclado-dijo la pelirosa al verla desempacando uno

-esto…el piano…si desde que tengo 5 años-dijo la hyugga

Sakura se quedo tirada sobre la cama

-genial y… ¿Cuáles te sabes?-le preguntó

-esto…pues cualquiera-dijo jugando tímidamente con sus dedos

-¿te gusta evanesence?-le pregunto sakura

-bromeas…me encanta…es uno de mis grupos favoritos-dijo ella sacando algunos CD'S para desempacarlos

-¿sabes cantar?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama

-me da mucha vergüenza-dijo hinata

-vamos…me gustaría oírte…por favor-le rogó

-¿Cuál quieres oír?-dijo ella bajito enchufando el piano

-que tal…lithium-le dijo ella

Lithium-evanesence (NOTA: canción a la mitad)

-¡ne! ¡Sakura! –grito naruto entrando estrepitosamente a el cuarto

Hinata se callo enseguida así como el piano

-¡mi naru! ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es la ala de chicas como te descubran te ira bien mal…-dijo ella- a si…mira te presento a hinata…mi nueva amiga…hinata el es naruto-los presento empujando a naruto enfrente de hinata

-¿hy…hyugga hinata?-preguntó el sonrojado

-¿uzu….uzumaki naruto?-preguntó ella sonrojada

-hinata cuanto tiempo…-dijo el abrasándola efusivamente cosa que hizo que la hyugga se sonrojara violentamente

-esto…si-dijo ella

-¿se conocen?-pregunto sakura extrañada

-si…hinata y yo somos viejos amigos…pero teníamos años sin vernos-dijo naruto pasándole el brazo por el cuello a hinata

-ah…si…por cierto ¿a que venias?-pregunto sakura

-a pues a decirte que va a comenzar la ceremonia de inicio de clases y todos tenemos que ir…y que la banda te esta esperando.-dijo el uzumaki

-a bueno vamos pues-dijo ella empezando a echar para afuera del cuarto

-vamos hinata…ven con nosotros te presentaremos unos amigos-dijo aun con su brazo alrededor del cuello de la hyugga

-eh…si-dijo ella sonrojada

-a bueno ven…y que a sido de tu vida…-iba hablando naruto llevándosela

Ya al llegar…

-huy mamita que par de piernas…-piropeo itachi

-¡ita! –le grito sakura dándole un zape

-deja la maricada itachi-dijo shikamaru

-ya hombre ya-dijo el uchiha

-o belleza que has bajado del mundo platónico en forma de mujer…-declamo sasori al ver a hinata que venia con naruto

-quien fuera un lirio por que ni siquiera se compara con tu infinita belleza…-declamo deidara

-¡yerda! Quien pidió arenque y puso la paila-dijo kisame

-dejen la pendejada, ella es hinata una muy buena amiga mía-dijo naruto

-sasori a tu servicio belleza intangible-dijo el pelirrojo besándole la mano a la hyugga

-deidara…flor divina-dijo besándole la otra mano

-arenquito…kisame…-dijo el

-kiba…-dijo el castaño

-¿tu eres la prima de neji bastardo? Tenten-dijo la chica

-rock lee que vibra con el poder de la juventud-dijo el pelinegro

-mucho gusto preciosa itachi uchiha, soltero, disponible y buen amante-dijo el dándole una tarjeta hinata

-¡ita!-le pego sakura

-mucho gusto hyugga hinata-dijo ella presentándose

-¡mierda!-exclamo sakura

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto itachi

-mis gomitas…-dijo infantilmente

Itachi chasqueo los dedos y le trajeron un paquete de gomitas

-toma-dijo entregándoselas

-eh…gracias pero…tengo que ir a mi habitación…nos vemos adiós-dijo ella saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación

Mientras…

-¿a quien buscas gaara?-preguntó neji al verlo con unos vinoculares

-a el bomboncito de noveno...-dijo el mordiéndose el labio inferior

-serás cerdo…pobre chica…-dijo neji

-¡mierda!-exclamo sasuke

-¿y tu que?-pregunto gaara

-mi ipod-fijo el uchiha dándose en la frente

-¿ah?-se quedaron con cara de no entender el castaño y el pelirrojo

-¿gaara tienes tu ipod aquí?-pregunto sasuke

-no se me descargo y lo deje en el cuarto-dijo gaara

-¿y el tuyo neji?-preguntó

-no lo traigo a eventos públicos-dijo el hyugga

-entonces tendré que irlo a buscar…ni modo…me guardan puesto chicos-dijo sasuke saliendo a toda pastilla a su habitación

En el pasillo mas tarde…

-malditos 28 días, maldita discurso, maldito colegio…no puede tener uno una vida medio normal cuando ¡zaz! Te baja-se quejaba distraída la pelirosa por los pasillos para ir al auditorio de la escuela

-ah por fin paz y tranquilidad, no tendré que escuchar una sola palabra del discurso de tsunnade/me/meto/botox/hasta/en/el/culo/…por fin…welcome to the hotel California…-cantaba el menor de los uchihas distraído por el pasillo

-¡auch! ¡Fíjate por donde vas baboso!-le grito la pelirosa a el chico que tenia enfrente

-¡mas bien fíjate tu!-le grito el moreno quitándose los audífonos

El corazón de ambos palpito…

-¡¿como que me fije estupido?! El que anda tarado en la nebulosa eres tu-le grito la chica parándose

-¡a ver niñita… si no fueras por la vida como si tuvieras un carro invisible de la barbie seguro no andarías atropellando a todo el que se te pasa por enfrente mocosa!-le grito el también parándose del suelo

-a ver…amorcito aquí el único que anda en carritos de la barbie eres tu…así quita tu plastificado trasero del camino que tengo que ir a la estupida reunión-ella se empino hasta quedar a la estatura de el, ya que el uchiha le sacaba unos buenos centímetros

-oblígame-le reto pegándose mas a su cara

Sakura le empujo y empezó a caminar…

-a mi nadie me deja a hablando solo niñita…-dijo después de agarrarle bruscamente el brazo y jalarla contara el de modo que sus manos terminaron en la espalda de ella

-a si…-dijo ella poniendo vocecita infantil mientras le rozaba los labios y bajaba las manos del pelinegro hacia sus caderas; el instintivamente cerró los ojos

-siempre hay una primera vez… ¡baboso!- ella le empujo y el chico se dio en la cabeza con la pared

-a mi ninguna me deja con las ganas-le jalo tan fuerte que sakura termino en sus brazos y el junto sus labios con las de ella. Al principio se resistió…pero después se dejo llevar, tornando el beso mas apasionado.

-¿estas tarado o que? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le grito después de cortar a beso

-¿que? no me digas que no te gusto…-le dijo malicioso relamiéndose los labios

-mira nenito no se que te estas creyendo y creo que te equivocaste de chica por que yo…-alguien la subió en hombros haciendo que se callara brevemente

-ya sakura…has silencio que vamos a llegar tarde…y tu sasuke déjala en paz o te juro que te las vas a ver conmigo-dijo itachi quien tenia en cargada a sakura yéndose con ella

-¡ita! ¡Baja me! Baja me que lo voy a matar… ¡desgraciado engreído petulante! ¡Ita! ¡No me toques el culo aprovechado! ¡Itachi se me están viendo los calzones!-gritaba ella mientras el mayor de los uchihas se lo llevaba

-sakura… ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena tan familiar?-se pregunto el mientras su cabeza empezaba dar vueltas…el se llevo las manos a los labios…

Ya en el discurso…

-buenos días, estudiantes, profesores y demás personal administrativo. Y bienvenidos sean a este nuevo año escolar en el "konoha institute for the teen education" en primera instancia quisiera recalcar el hecho de que no se repitan los incidentes en los baños de el año pasado señor uchiha…además hágame el favor y quítese los audífonos, usted se piensa que estamos en alguna fiesta o algo…esto es una reunión dispóngase a atender- sasuke se para hace reverencia y guarda el ipod, depuse le voltea los ojos- siguiendo en materia de incidentes espero que no se repita nada como lo que todo el colegio vio y se avergonzó en los cuartos, haciendo actos impúdicos de ese tipo…verdad señor sabaku no-gaara se para hace una reverencia y se vuelve a sentar- las famosas hermandades por favor no me acosen a los estudiantes destacados y en especial ustedes señores de akatsuki, menos mal que ya se gradúan este año…-los akatsukis se paran hacen reverencia y se vuelven a sentar- y por piedad señor uzumaki apréndase, la tabla periódica, los electrones de valencia y los enlaces químicos…no queremos reconstruir el laboratorio de nuevo por sus tonterías-naruto se para hace reverencia y se sienta- bueno como segundo punto de esta reunión y dejando de lado los altercados del año pasado, pasaremos a la presentación de los nuevos directores de grupo y la presentación de los profesores-. Tsunnade hizo una pequeña pausa…- bueno por el sexto y ultimo año, además desempeñando labores en el área de idiomas, en los grados sexto, quinto y cuarto, vamos a dar un fuerte aplauso a la profesora yukki kurenai – kurenai sube a el escenario

-¡huy mami por ese par de piernas yo si me aprende desde je' appelle hasta el good bye!-gritaron por allí, obito saco al planilla y los implicados se sentaron

-gracias señor uchiha y CIA por sus comentarios tan animados, es seguro que ya su directora grupal se sentirá como en su casa…- kurenai bajo del escenario un poco sonrojada y se sentó entre el publico donde estaba

-siguiendo con el quinto año, tenemos una profesora nueva, que además esta encargada de las ciencias sociales y la filosofía de noveno hasta undécimo, vamos a darle la bienvenida a la profesora kurosawa suri-tsunnade puso sonrisa victoriosa, alguien del publico palideció.

-¡huy mami por ese par yo si me aprendo la balanza de pagos y la teoría de los estados!-gritaron entre el públicos los mismo de la vez anterior obito saco la planilla de nuevo y los afectados se sentaron.

-gracias señores de akatsuki por sus elegantes…formas de saludo…seguro que nuestros nuevos profesores estarán muy complacidos y sorprendidos por educados y civilizados comentarios…-suri baja del escenario y se sienta entre el publico donde estaba

-bueno ahora por el cuarto año también tenemos un profesor nuevo…además de que dirigirá la parte de la física y la matemática, para toda la preparatoria….-tsunnade ríe maliciosamente- demos un fuerte aplauso a el profesor hatake kakashi- a suri se le descompuso el rostro, kurenai la recostó en su pecho se veía muy mal.

-no puede dser…el aquí …no, no


End file.
